


Lunar New Year

by KhaiPlisetsky



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Colombia National Football Team, Football | Soccer, Gen, Lunar New Year exchange, Multi, Other, Romance, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), US Men's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaiPlisetsky/pseuds/KhaiPlisetsky
Summary: Simple, but beautiful. Eru and her own experience of another New Year. And also, other special visitors, too.





	Lunar New Year

 

Hangzhou, China

James Rodríguez, Radamel Falcao, Yerry Mina, David Ospina and Carlos Bacca were on their way. Of course, in a train in China, after the 2019 AFC Asian Cup, they were going beyond their border to discover the beauty of Lunar New Year.

They did have a trip there, and since Colombia doesn't have Lunar New Year festival, they would love to know how did it become important for people in the Eastern part of Asia. They had watched the Asian Cup, and unsurprisingly, they had a lot of thing to mention.

…

They stepped down from the train and they walked to the ground of blossom. It was interesting to see that …

"Es bonito." ( _It's beautiful._ ) Bacca admitted when he was there. Falcao saw it too, and he smiled to see them.

Five Colombian guys walking in the blossom park of Hangzhou. It was nothing more to say and between them, it grew a mutual common interest about this kind of New Year. Since Sinosphere culture values differently than Latino one, they found it an opportunity to see about her.

In the same trip, five American soccer players joined the party too: Jonathan Klinsmann, Luca de la Torre, Christian Pulisic, Josh Sargent and Timothy Weah. It was interesting to see that for them too.

"Hey, do you think it would be the best thing to see about them, too. Americans should know something about China, though." Pulisic stated.

"It's a big country similar in size with us though." Sargent stated.

"Americanos! ¡Tenemos algo que ver!" ( _Americans! We've something to see!_ ) It was the call from Bacca, as Bacca wanted to show them the special beauty of the blossom park. Near the park, the West Lake showed herself with its spectacular beauty, that rare Colombians and Americans could have interest on it.

Ten men in China.

Five Colombians, five Americans. Passionate at soccer/football and now in China to get the remnant of beauty over the city. Because of Lunar New Year, they got the best of all, under the dark sky of night.

"Es el mejor momento, ¿verdad?" James asked.

"En efecto. Aunque a duras penas podemos permitirnos ir allí por un momento más." ( _Indeed. Although hardly we can be allowed to go there for another moment._ ) Falcao addressed, in deep love for the scenery.

"Is there something enough, Radamel? I don't know how to speak." Jonathan Klinsmann spoke out. Son of great Jürgen, and a Hong Kong-born mother, Jonathan understood the most of this Chinese culture.

Jonathan still held this. He loved how the story of West Lake in Hangzhou memorized by his mom. For a boy of Chinese descent, he couldn't express how much from it.

With a little time to explore, they didn't try to make too much of noise, for the best of all.

They walked on …

…

…

…

Only to see a person came to them. She was on a surprise as she met them. Of course, she asked them for photo.

She was wearing a qipao, and there had a lot of thing for her to mention above, beyond …

… the girl asked them …

"Hi, do you … like this?"

"Who're you?" Luca questioned.

"Can you take with me a picture?" She politely asked: "My name is Eru."

"Okay. Well versed." Luca spoke: "Eru, come here."

The little girl grabbed a boy with a lot of question above, and the boy, disinterested, accepted reluctantly toward them. He and Eru just didn't realize who would they stand together.

…

…

…

"You also like Lunar New Year?" Weah wanted to know.

"Yes." Eru agreed.

"Then, cheese." Mina gave them with ten seconds, as they gathered together within the lake, and smiled.

"1, 2, 3 …"

…

…

In her notebook later, Eru wrote her name "Eru Chitanda" and together added "Hotaro Oreki" together. Ten men shared a photo with two people in her Lunar New Year experience, of course, was strange but beautiful.

Eru Chitanda was happy to have something together …

…

Of course, if she knew who she had taken photo earlier …


End file.
